conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maloa
Maloa is a very powerful empire that rules most of the land surrounding the Yarashi sea. it controls the trade routes from the Fenix Empire to the Pouvoir City-State. Government Maloa is a very respected government, but it has a very unique government. Even though it is ruled by Emperor Clovius, he isn't the only ruler. He may rule the entire country, but he doesn't rule all like everybody puts it. There are five rulers, each corisponding with each kingdoms conquered: *Emperor Clovius - Rules over the New Fenix region of the Empire, his rule expands from the Fenix Empire to the tip of the Gianus Penninsula. Most revered for his power, Emperor Clovius rules over 84 counties and owns the largest city in the empire: Fenix City. He lives in the Nova Palace where he also converses with the other rulers. *King Joves - Rules over the Regne Region of the Empire, his rule expands from the Gianus Penninsula to the Ruina River. Thought to have been once a peasant, this man is a people's king who helps the people and rules kindly over his region. He is most revered for the city of Granopolis. He rules over 34 Counties and lives in the Hivern Palace. *Empress Stella - Ruler of the Solis Region of the Empire, her rule expands from the Ruina River to the Metis Mountains. The only female ruler of a land, Empress Stella is a very respected woman in this part of the country because she fought against the Ingrian Rebels and won against the Aguali who tried to conquer the greatest city known to the world, Aestas City. She rules over 67 Counties and lives in the Solstice Palace. *King Dilectius - Ruler of the Amasius Region of the Empire, his rule expands from the Metis Mountains to the Pietas River. One of the most loved man, this one man is the lover of this age. He is known as Dilectius mans or lover man. He is also married to seven wives, has thirteen daughters, thirty concubines and over eighty beautiful maids in his possession. He also owns the loving city of Gratiapolis along with 23 counties, this man is very loved. This man lives in Amor Palace in Gratiapolis. *Lord Dynastes Omnes - Ruler of the Cascus Region, his rules expand from the Pietas River to the Boarder of the Empire. One of the most feared men in the empire, Lord Dynastes is thought to be the son of Umbra, the highest demon in their mythology. He is the ruler of the Underground city, Barathrum and is the ruler of the largest amount of counties: 93 counties. This man lives in Malus Castle in the Umbra mountains. Culture The People The people are a group of diverse people. There are more Maloan than any other groups in this nation. The people are either caucasian or light tan, but they never are black because they belong to the Fenix Empire where they belong. They speak with an accent that sounds a bit smooth, but also has some gutteral sounds to it. Their language flows smoothly and is spoken with ease, They live in houses like the rest of the world does: a simple hut constructed with wood or stone. Religon See also: Maloan Religion Cuisines They eat very tasty cuisines that taste like heaven. Some of them are very hard to make, but if you can master them, you have mastered Phoenix Cooking. Here is a simple recipe. *Carnis Canito - A very unique dish that tastes like chicken and beef mixed together, but in truth it is mixed turkey and pork with some Aestian Spices. You cook it on an open fire for seven hours and put it into dough and steam cook it. Afterwards, you put it in ice for a half-an-hour and then wait five minutes for it to warm up a bit. To eat it, you would use a fork. Category:Dunya World